Les Théories d'Hange !
by Cear Grishka
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles sans but, sauf celui de partager mes conneries ! 1.Ou Comment Levi a découvert le Nutella.../ 2.Ou Pourquoi la tomate est un fruit...
1. Chapter 1

Voici mon **Recueil de Drabbles**!

( _Le Drabble est un travail extrêmement court de fiction litteraire contenant exactement cent mots en longueur,le titre ne compte pas dans le nombre de mots . Le but du Drabble est d'évaluer la capacité de l'auteur à exprimer des idées intéressantes dans un nombre de mots extrêmement limité._ Merci Wiki !)

Ouais donc mes drabbles à moi il ne feront pas exactement **cent** mots et parfois même beaucoup plus. Pour ce qui est d'exprimer des idées intéressantes, hé ben c'est pas trop mon truc, y'aura surtout des conneries... _  
_

 **Titre :** _Ou Comment Levi a découvert le Nutella..._

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_ (et j'en pleure encore)

 **Genre :** _Humour (peut-être...) - Ce n'est pas un UA_

 **Pairing :** _LevixEren (parce que...) LevixNutellaxEren (héhé)_

 **Personnages :** _Hange (ben ouais) Levi (ben ouais aussi) Eren (ouais ouais j'vous dit) Mikasa (si si j'vous jure !) Armin (si c'est écrit !) Jean (voilà voilà)_

 **Nombres de mots :** _322_

* * *

 **Les théories d'Hange !**

 **Ou Comment Levi a découvert le Nutella...**

L'assemblée est tenue en haleine face à Hange Zoé qui, il y a cinq minutes à peine, déclarait fièrement "J'ai une théorie la dessus ..."

 _Mais remontons le temps !_

Levi n'est pas bavard.

Il n'est pas bavard parce qu'il n'aime pas parler.

Il n'aime pas parler parce que c'est chiant et ça use le temps pour rien.

Il use le temps pour rien quand même parce que Eren tient à aller faire les courses pour le Bataillon avec lui.

Il tient à aller faire les courses pour le Bataillon avec lui parce qu'il s'ennui.

Il s'ennui parce qu'il est fatigué.

Il est fatigué car ce matin au petit déjeuner il n'y avait plus de Nutella.

Il n'y avait plus de Nutella parce que Mikasa a tout manger durant la nuit.

Mikasa a tout manger durant la nuit parce qu'elle déprime.

Elle déprime parce que Armin a mangé toute la plaquette de chocolat au lait.

Armin a mangé toute la plaquette de chocolat au lait parce qu'il déprime.

Il déprime parce qu'il a prit une douche froide.

Il a prit une douche froide parce que Jean a utilisé toute l'eau chaude.

Jean a utilisé toute l'eau chaude parce qu'il est resté trois plomb sous la douche.

Il est resté trois plomb sous la douche parce qu'il déprime.

Il déprime parce qu'il a vu Mikasa et qu'elle lui a foutu un vent.

Elle lui a foutu un vent parce qu'elle était énervée.

Elle était énervée parce qu'elle a vu Levi et Eren s'embrasser.

Levi et Eren s'embrassaient parce que Eren parle trop.

Eren parle trop parce que Levi ne répond jamais.

Levi ne répond jamais parce qu'il n'est pas bavard.

 _Donc..._

"... Donc c'est quand Eren a mit un pot de huit cent grammes dans le caddie que Levi a découvert le Nutella !" Bien évidement elle taira le fait qu'elle a entendu Eren promettre à Levi de lui faire goûter de bien des façons...

* * *

Bref j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête, là, comme ça, juste pour le fun. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Désolée s'il y a encore des fautes...


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement Merci pour les Reviews (Ainsi mes conneries plaisent ? *Danse de la joie*)

Contrairement à ce que laisse imaginé mon Premièrement il n'y aura pas de Deuxièment parce que, ceci les amis, n'est pas un Paragraphe argmenté !

Donc Donc...

 **Titre :** _Ou Pourquoi la tomate est un fruit..._

 **Discamer :** _Tout est à Hajime Isayama !_

 **Genre :** _Humour (j'espère...) - Pas de UA (et avant la 57ème éxpédition extra-muros, comme ça les morts sont pas encore morts et le monde il est tout beau tout rose et on rigole ! voilà voilà, juste comme ça même si ça sert à rien...)_

 **Pairing :** _Ben y'en a pas mais y'en a... disons que ça suit le premier Drabble alors on garde le Ereri avec du Nutella (respect à ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire ces phrases inutiles...)_

 _ **Personnages :** La flemme...  
_

 **Nombres de mots :** _362_

* * *

 **Les théories d'Hange !**

 **Ou Pourquoi la tomate est un fruit...**

Engloutissant sans aucune grâce son repas, Hange fixe Moblit et brandit sa fourchette vers lui "C'est une très bonne question !" Elle mastique encore un peu la nourriture que continent sa bouche avant de continuer "J'ai une Théorie la dessus ..."

 _Mais remontons le temps !_

Erwin n'aime pas les légumes.

Il n'aime pas les légumes car il préfère les fruits.

Il préfère les fruits car Levi l'a traumatisé en le forçant à manger ses légumes.

Levi l'a traumatisé en le forçant à manger ses légumes parce qu'il était énervé.

Il était énervé parce qu'il avait rempli des rapports toute la matinée.

Il avait rempli des rapport toute la matinée parce qu'Eren dormait.

Eren dormait parce qu'il était fatigué.

Il était fatigué car la veille il n'avait pas eu de fruits en dessert.

Il n'avait pas eu de fruits en dessert parce Mike n'aime pas ça.

Mike n'aime pas ça parce que Levi l'a traumatisé en le forçant à manger ses fruits.

Levi l'a traumatisé en le forçant à manger ses fruits parce qu'il était énervé.

Il était énervé parce que Mikasa et Jean avaient oubliés d'acheter des tomates.

Ils avaient oubliés d'acheter des tomates parce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de liste.

Ils n'avaient pas fait de liste parce qu'ils discutaient avec Eren.

Ils discutaient avec Eren parce qu'il y avait de mystèrieuses disparitions de légumes.

Il y avait de mystèrieuses disparitions de légumes parce que Sasha les mangeaient en cachette.

Sasha les mangeaient en cachette parce que c'était une mission top secrète que lui avait confier Erwin.

C'était une mission top secrète que lui avait confier Erwin parce que Levi ne devait pas être au courant.

Levi ne devait pas être au courant parce qu'il allait s'énerver.

Il allait s'énerver parce qu'Erwin ne mange pas ses légumes.

Erwin ne mange pas ses légumes parce qu'il n'aime pas ça.

 _Donc..._

"... Et Mikasa est revenue des courses avec Jean, mais Levi a dit à Erwin que les tomates étaient des fruits pour qu'il les manges." Hange n'avouera pas qu'elle même, elle ne sait pas si la tomate est un fruit ou un légume... Mais si Levi dit que c'est un fruit...

* * *

Ouais... Moi aussi je préférais le premier...

Désolée pour les fautes...

...

J'aime les petits points...


End file.
